


my hands can stretch across the world, but only reach for you

by akzseinga



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akzseinga/pseuds/akzseinga
Summary: "You with me?"It’s a simple question and there is a simple answer to it as well. When Raven says it, it's a promise.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	my hands can stretch across the world, but only reach for you

*

“You with me?”

*

The Earth is covered by clouds of fire below them. Nothing but red and death dancing on the surface.

Raven has green on her mind.  
If she were to close her eyes, under her lids she would see the forest. Still fresh in her memory. There’s not much she wants to remember from Earth, but she wants the green of trees to stay. She wants the smell of a forest not to escape her grasp. Memories have smells, too, she knows that. The deep-seated scent of a resin growing on trees. The heavy scent of dirt on her hands and knees. The fresh lightness of water pouring from the sky.

If she would just close her eyes, she could go there again, back to the Earth as she first met it.

But Bellamy looks at her now and Raven looks right back. Keeps her eyes wide open.

She tries to remember the touch of rain on her skin, and all she can bring back are Bellamy’s hands holding her, his arms around her, on the small of her back, on her neck, side of her face. Big and gentle and smelling of war and need and salt.

No one else held her as he did. On Earth, no one else held her more often.  
He kept her whole with his touch and his words and as the realization dawns on her, she takes him in with all the senses she can, wants to touch him with her right hand, is glad she doesn’t have to remember his smell or the way he stands tall, because he is here, he is here, he is here. With her. All of him for her to feel.

From all the things Raven Reyes learned and knew and understood, perhaps the most surprising is that --

(there is something in her spine about this, it rushes over her like a wave, crushing on her heavily, she guesses this is how the ocean closing over you would feel like)

\-- Bellamy Blake loves her.

She wouldn’t trade it for the whole world.  
She needs him to know that.

_You with me?_

It’s a simple question and there is a simple answer to it as well.

When Raven says it, it's a promise.

*

“Always.”

*


End file.
